


Why do you only call when you're drunk?

by helpmeimstuckon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, John's a drunk Little shit, Monroe never sleeps, Mutual Pining, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, more like secret fuck buddies but still, text message format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:19:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8758195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpmeimstuckon/pseuds/helpmeimstuckon
Summary: Murphy has some early morning questions.Monroe is less than cooperative.





	

[text: 3:03am: Monroe CANCELLED] you looked so fucking good today, i literally got half hard in my pants when we were in english lit. had to think about Mr Gorsky fucking his wife to calm down.  
[text: 3:14am: Monroe CANCELLED] i wanted to pin you to a wall and kiss you. it was so hard not to. i get why crop tops are banned. you looked too good in that cut off and overalls thing. Idk what that thing was. is that what a jumper is? idk you looked good though. I wanted to kiss you  
[text: 3:21am: Monroe CANCELLED] i want to kiss you in public and not worry about who sees. i want to be around you more. think you could make me a better person.  
[text: 3:27am: Monroe CANCELLED] i want to be a better person when i'm with you. i want that. i want you.  
[text: 3:31am: Monroe] when will you tell me what your first name is?

[text: 3:32am: J Murphy CANCELLED] When you get the balls to act like a god damn grown up  
[text: 3:32am: J Murphy CANCELLED] I'll tell you when I actually like the person I'm talking to  
[text: 3:33am: J Murphy CANCELLED] Maybe if you act like the person I know you are and not who you pretend to be with everyone else  
[text: 3:34am: Murphy CANCELLED] When you act like a fucking grown up and don't only call me when you're lonely and drunk  
[text: 3:34am: J Murphy CANCELLED] I don't know, John. I don't know why I even know your name.  
[text: 3:35am: J Murphy] You have to reach a certain friendship level first. I have a point system set up

[text: 3:35am: Monroe CANCELLED] really? friends? that's what you want to call us?  
[text: 3:35am: Monroe CANCELLED] we were never friends.  
[text: 3:35am: Monroe CANCELLED] i never wanted to be your friend. that would ruin it.  
[text: 3:35am: Monroe CANCELLED] if we had been friends I would have ruined it.  
[text: 3:36am: Monroe] how many points do I have?

[text: 3:36am: J Murphy CANCELLED] You'd have more if you would look me in the eye.  
[text: 3:36am: J Murphy CANCELLED] I swear you don't even register I'm a person.  
[text: 3:37am: J Murphy CANCELLED] I'm a person. I promise.  
[text: 3:37am: J Murphy CANCELLED] God I hope I am. Maybe I’m not. Maybe I’m just a mess. Maybe you shouldn’t hang around me. I’ll just get you all fucked up, man.  
[text: 3:37am: J Murphy] ten. You need ten thousand to learn my name 

[text: 3:37am: Monroe CANCELLED] so the number of times i’ve made you cum doesn’t count for anything?  
[text: 3:37am: Monroe CANCELLED] maybe i shouldn’t want more points. maybe i don’t want to be just your friend. maybe i want more than that  
[text: 3:38am: Monroe CANCELLED] you should come over so i can find ways to get more points.  
[text: 3:38am: Monroe] i wanna know what name i should be growling into your skin, though. 

[text: 3:38am: J Murphy CANCELLED] Of fucking course that’s why you care.  
[text: 3:39am: J Murphy CANCELLED] God i don’t even know why I like you you’re such a dick  
[text: 3:39am: J Murphy CANCELLED] I like you. You dick.  
[text: 3:39am: J Murphy] dick. fuck off or you’ll stop getting the chance to.

[text: 3:40am: Monroe CANCELLED] zoe. harper just told me. she drunk dialed me. that’s fucking beautiful. that’s the most beautiful name i know. i fucking love that name. i love it. i love you.  
[text: 3:40am: Monroe CANCELLED] fuck. it is 3:40 in the morning. I am drunk. and I think I’m in love with you. fuck.  
[text: 3:40am: Monroe] can i come over?

[text: 3:40am: J Murphy CANCELLED] You only want me when you’re drunk. I don’t think you actually know what I look like. You never look at me during the day  
[text: 3:40am: J Murphy CANCELLED] I want you to want me when you’re sober, John. That’s all I want. In the whole fucking world, that’s what i think about most.  
[text: 3:40am: J Murphy] Maybe tomorrow. If you show up to class in the morning. 

[text: 3:41am: Monroe CANCELLED] it’s 3:41 in the morning and i just set an alarm for 6. because i’m fucked. i’m totally fucked.  
[text: 3:41am: Monroe] i’ll think about it.

[text: 3:41am: Murphy CANCELLED] i hope you’re there in the morning. I always want to see you in the morning. I always want to see you. More than anyone else. I just want to be around you, asshole. And I don’t know what that means. And I’m fucking terrified. I’m scared I’m falling for you. Fuck.  
[text: 3:41am: J Murphy] Asshole.

[text: 3:41am: Monroe] night, roe.

[text: 3:41am: J Murphy] Night, Murphy.

**Author's Note:**

> *Curls up in the trash pile* I live here now.  
> R&R!


End file.
